


Пять историй

by whatnotness



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, вольная трактовка фактов канона, джен с намёками, пост!Зимний Солдат
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1530383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatnotness/pseuds/whatnotness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Твои истории, — говорит Баки, — должны действительно стоить того.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пять историй

Стив находит его на крыше старого, разваленного завода, и переступать здесь через провалы сложно, а бежать, прыгать — почти невозможно, но Стив даже не глядит под ноги. Ему кажется, стоит оторвать взгляд от чужой спины, как Баки пропадёт, исчезнет, как исчезал до того долгие месяцы, и Стив не уверен, что сможет выдержать ещё немного. Он проваливается в очередную дыру, нога застывает между деревянных балок, концы впиваются в кожу, когда Стив тянет наружу, а Баки бежит дальше, оглядывается только когда раздаётся треск. Стив держится на самом краю провала — остатки крыши опадают вниз, там виднеется огромный котёл, станки рядом, а в воздухе повисает гнилостный запах. Стив смотрит на Баки, потирает ногу, и пальцы пачкаются в крови, песке, деревянных щепках.  
— Дай мне шанс, — говорит Стив, говорит тихо, но Баки слышит, не может не слышать.  
Он ждёт, выглядит так, будто сорвётся с места в любую секунду, но ждёт — и Стив не может рассчитывать на большее.  
— Пять историй, — говорит он. — Я расскажу тебе пять историй из нашего прошлого. И больше не буду тебя преследовать.  
Он ждёт, а в темноте не разглядеть лица.  
— Пять историй, — повторяет Стив. — И я тебя отпущу.  
Скрипит растревоженная крыша, низко, раскатисто гудят корабли у пирса, и Стив чувствует на губах солёный морской привкус.  
Баки отступает на шаг, выравнивается, но голову держит низко.  
— Я сам тебя найду.  
— Хорошо.  
— Не больше пяти.  
— Хорошо, — Стив не может сдержать улыбку, а ещё хочется растереть шею, оттянуть костюм так, чтобы почувствовать лёгкость везде, не только головой, — хорошо, Баки.  
— Твои истории, — говорит он, — должны действительно стоить того.  
Нога болит, когда Стив поднимается, и возвращаться, прихрамывая, больно, а перевязать нечем, но Стив улыбается, словно безумный, всю дорогу до дома.  
Не появляется даже мысли, что Баки не придёт.

1.

И он приходит; как-то вечером Стив видит металлический блеск у крыши напротив, не успевает даже подумать — срывается на пожарную лестницу, как был, в пижамных штанах и белой майке. До соседней крыши целая улица, снизу сигналят машины, кто-то из людей (ещё светло, только начало темнеть) кричит, это слышно, и слышно, как скрипит лестничный проём, а потом Стив прыгает, перекатывается и смотрит по сторонам. Баки стоит, опираясь спиной на стол, — летом здесь собираются любители барбекю и семейных развлечений.  
Баки стоит, волосы падают на лицо, закрывая глаза, а Стив отряхивает колени от грязи и говорит:  
— Она называла тебя Джеймс.

 

\---

— Я не хочу, — сказал Баки.  
Он подтянул рукава по локоть и упёрся ладонями в бёдра — ему часто казалось, что так он выглядит важным и значительным. На самом деле, он выглядел почти нелепо, но не Стиву было судить о нелепости, с его одеждой, ростом и всем тем, что он каждый день наблюдал в зеркале. Поза Баки должна была выражать протест. Стив шумно выдохнул.  
— Пошли, — в который раз повторил он. — Всё пройдёт хорошо.  
— Нет.  
В переулке прямо за спиной Баки была покрашена стена, кто-то нарисовал орла, и его крылья раздавались в стороны, широкие, совсем светлые на грязном кирпиче. Иногда Стив завидовал тем, кто рисовал вот так, а ещё — самую малость — осуждал за то, что они тратят силы, краску, время, но портят здания.  
— Ты месяц помогал мне раздавать газеты, — сказал Стив.  
— Мне нечем было заняться.  
— Месяц, Баки!  
— У меня очень много свободного времени. — Он приподнял подбородок, это тоже должно было придать ему важный вид, но Стив только покачал головой. — А сам бы ты надорвался их тягать.  
Это не было правдой — Стив справлялся, правда, просто помощь Баки, как и всегда, оказалась ненавязчивой, простой и очень уместной. Баки не приходил как герой, не хвастался тем, что справляется со всем лучше, и делал вид, что это Стив над ним измывается, а не он сам попытался захватить больше, чем мог уместить в руках. Целый месяц Баки помогал ему заработать денег, а теперь отказывался от своих заслуг.  
— Ну ты и дурак, — сказал Стив. — Мы или подарим вместе, или я отдам пакет первому встречному.  
— Тогда ты сам будешь дураком.  
— И выбор за тобой, или мы с тобой два дурака, или ты перестаёшь вести себя как Люси Дженкинс и идёшь со мной домой.  
Люси Дженкинс — нечестный удар, конечно, но он действовал почти всегда. При всей своей показной весёлости и силе, Баки плохо переживал отказы, и когда Люси неделями обещала ему сходить за мороженым вместе, а потом при всей улице, куче ребят, сказала, что никуда не пойдёт с оборванцем из приюта — Баки едва сдержался. Это был первый и последний раз, когда Стив видел его в таком состоянии: насупленного, злого, со сжатыми от бессилия кулаками. И Баки повторял тогда, сидя на разбитом ящике, что никогда ещё не хотел ударить девчонку, но раз он оборванец из приюта, то ему позволено всё.  
Стив потратил весь вечер, а потом всю ночь, и Баки так никого и не ударил — только зацепил ботинком мешок с мусором.  
— Ты ужасный, — расстроенно сказал Баки. — Оставлять меня перед таким сложным выбором мог только действительно ужасный человек. Кто мог подумать, что Стив Роджерс — тиран.  
— Я не тиран.  
— Да. Даже они не способны на такую жестокость. — Он увернулся от тычка под рёбра. — Ладно, ладно. Как настоящий друг, я всё же предпочту, чтобы мы не были идиотами.  
— Неужели? — Стив недоверчиво сощурился, и Баки вдруг улыбнулся, лихо, хитро, будто задумал что-то. — Пошли уж. Мама заждалась.  
Мама не ждала их — это ведь был сюрприз, тайна, которую они хранили весь месяц — настоящий подарок на день рождения. Яркий платок — Баки говорил, что красный, — завёрнутый в пакет, и Стив прижимал его к груди, когда они подходили к дому, так сильно прижимал, что едва не помял, и Баки выхватил, разгладил прежде, чем они всё же зашли внутрь.  
Это был двойной сюрприз, потому что впервые за несколько лет Стив всё же уговорил Баки зайти к себе домой и познакомиться наконец с его семьёй.  
— Ты, должно быть, Джеймс, — сказала мама, глядя на него.  
Она правда не ждала: встретила их в халате, волосы влажно поблёскивали, часть она успела расчесать, а другая часть чуть завивалась у головы. Мама была красивой, и странная причёска делала её ещё лучше, ярче, живее — Стив любовался, а Баки, казалось, забыл, как дышать.  
— Да, мэм, — сказал он.  
И мама наклонилась — Баки был совсем немного ниже, — поцеловала его в лоб и обняла, прижав за спину.  
— Спасибо, что приглядываешь за моим сыном.  
Она сказала ещё кое-что, тихо, прямо ему на ухо, но Стив всё равно услышал.  
— С тех пор, как вы знакомы, я перестала промывать ему ссадины и царапины. Если тебе понадобятся бинты, ты знаешь, где меня искать.  
Ей понравился подарок — она танцевала в платке, почти не кашляла, а Баки танцевал вместе с ней, у него всегда хорошо получалось, все женщины любили его, и глупой была Люси, раз попыталась ему отказать. 

— Всё прошло неплохо, — сказал Баки вечером.  
Они сидели на лестнице во дворе, и Стив выводил пальцем на дощатой поверхности звёзды, а Баки жевал травинку.  
— А ты боялся.  
— Я ничего не боюсь, — заявил он. — Ну, или я ещё не нашёл, чего испугаться на самом деле.  
— Ага. И поэтому я несколько часов уговаривал тебя просто зайти в гости.  
— Я знал, что так сложится. Просто не хотел, чтобы твоя мама любила меня больше, чем тебя — ты знаешь, как это бывает. Сначала они танцуют с тобой, потом предлагают остаться на ночь, а потом...  
— Фу, замолчи немедленно! — Стив скривился, а Баки засмеялся, громко, придерживая себя за живот. — Это ужасная, ужасная шутка. Никогда так больше не говори.  
— Ладно, старик, не переживай ты так.  
Они помолчали — вокруг на досках уже раскинулось звёздное небо, а от травинки остался только небольшой кончик, что торчал у Баки на губе.  
— Но я ведь ей понравился?  
— Да, — сказал Стив. — Ты ей понравился. 

\---

Они стоят почти рядом, просто по разные стороны стола, и Баки впервые поднимает голову. У него странное выражение лица, не яростное, как во время драки, не несчастное, а застывшее недоумение.  
— Ты мог рассказать что-то важное, — начинает он, замолкает, крутит головой, — я не понимаю.  
Стив ждёт, но Баки будто исчерпал запас, какой-то свой резерв доверия — он отталкивается от стола и отходит в сторону.  
— Четыре истории, — глухо говорит, прежде, чем убежать.  
Что-то важное, думает Стив, разглаживая штаны. Что в их общении не было важным?

Вернувшись домой, он долго смотрит в потолок, и перед его глазами мама танцует с Баки, и на плечах у неё яркий платок.

2.

Он появляется спустя несколько недель — садится рядом в парке, волосы забраны в хвост, тёмные очки, а рука скрыта за перчаткой, и Стив не может не обратить на это внимания, но с трудом давит желание придвинуться чуть ближе.  
Ему недостаёт контакта, физического подтверждения того, что с Баки всё в порядке — и вряд ли можно говорить о порядке в их случае. Вместо прикосновений Стив сжимает карандаш и ведёт по бумаге.  
Ранним утром в воздухе звенит ещё нетронутая свежесть, и прежде, чем начать, Стив вдыхает полной грудью, а потом откидывается спиной о дерево и смотрит перед собой.  
— Ты постоянно смотрел, как я рисую. 

\--

— Так вот, где тебе дарят тайные знания, — сказал Баки.  
Он сидел прямо в окне, а это был третий этаж, и Стив не знал, что чувствовать: или ужас, или злость, или радость от этой откровенной шалости. В аудитории кто-то засвистел, после минутной тишины поднялся галдёж, и Стив вскочил, дёрнул Баки за рубашку внутрь и выглянул на секунду — до земли была чёртова уйма футов.  
— Ты рехнулся, — зло прошипел Стив.  
Он определился с эмоцией.  
Переговоры за спиной стали слишком шумными, и Стив обернулся — Лесли Дэвидс что-то показывал, размахивая руками, явно собирался доложить, но его удерживали рядом, не отпускали. Ещё бы отпустить, сейчас у них история искусств с самым невыносимым преподавателем во вселенной, и, сорвав его лекцию, можно было сорвать себе всю учёбу.  
— А где голые женщины? — спросил Баки.  
Он прошёлся между рядами, заглядывая под столы, будто рассчитывал найти там тех самых женщин, а потом вернулся с театральной обидой.  
— Я думал, всё, чем вы здесь занимаетесь, — это разглядываете женские прелести и делаете то, что каждый нормальный мужчина при виде такой красоты. — Он хмыкнул, уселся на стул, закинув ноги на столешницу. — То есть, явно не рисуете.  
Лесли Дэвидс сказал: «Щёголь», и Баки подмигнул ему.  
— Так что, Стив? Где всё развлечение?  
— Я здесь учусь, а не развлекаюсь, и ради всего святого, — он столкнул ноги на пол и встал рядом, перекрестив руки на груди. — Как ты вообще сюда забрался?  
— О, — начал Баки, но в аудиторию влетел Колин, и вид у него был взволнованный.  
Стив понял всё без слов.  
— Тебе нужно уходить, — сказал он, — сейчас же, быстро.  
Казалось, стук шагов разносится по всей аудитории, но это всё разыгравшееся воображение, не больше. Стив зажимал чужое плечо, пытаясь поднять, но вместо того, чтобы выскочить, Баки забрался под стол.  
— Не прыгать же из окна, ну в самом деле.  
Стив мученически вздохнул, но тот был прав — другого выхода не оставалось. Хорошо, что его колени не занимали всего места, наверное, впервые Стив порадовался собственной тщедушности. Баки уместился, чуть сдвинул его ноги плечом, подёргался, устраиваясь удобнее, но уместился.  
— Приключение, — одними губами сказал он, и Стив спрятал лицо в ладонях.  
Всё это ему ужасно не нравилось.  
Лектор — мистер Майкл Монтгомери, профессор, художник, великий человек, как называл он себя, даже не взглянул по сторонам, когда зашёл, и первый страх быть застигнутым прошёл. Простая шалость вдруг показалась Стиву серьёзным преступлением, но он всегда слишком важно воспринимал любые нарушения, и Баки шутил по этому поводу — больше шутить было просто некому.  
И всё проходило нормально: мистер Монтгомери упивался звуком своего голоса, остальные пытались не уснуть, Стив записывал каждое третье слово, а по краю бумаги выводил непонятные узоры. Он даже забыл, что стоит быть настороже, забыл на одну секунду, но Баки этим воспользовался.  
Когда его потянули за штанину, Стив только хмуро посмотрел вниз, но видны были только торчащие носки ботинок. Можно было согласиться с Лесли — щёголь, чем старше они были, тем внимательнее Баки следил за своей внешностью, и обувь у него была начищена до блеска, а волосы он забирал назад. Ему казалось, так круче, а Стиву — что нужно меньше крутиться перед зеркалом.  
Внизу продолжилась возня, не шумная, но ощутимая, Баки то и дело цеплял Стива за лодыжки, за колени, а потом каким-то резким движением развёл их в стороны, и Стив едва не ахнул. В их сторону посмотрели.  
Хотелось спросить: что ты творишь, но Стив не мог открыть рот, мистер Монтгомери смотрел прямо на него, словно тоже знал о том, как Баки выделывается под столом. А тот продолжал — подёргивал за колени, обхватывал ладонями, почти гладил, и это вызывало у Стива смутное желание уйти от прикосновения.  
— Ренессанс, — говорил в это время мистер Монтгомери, — благородство форм и красок, красота реального человека.  
Он говорил больше, конечно, но из-за пульса, перекрывшего все звуки, Стив перестал понимать половину слов. Одну руку он опустил вниз, чтобы успокоить Баки, но тот схватил его за ладонь и принял обводить пальцами линии, и это было щекотно, как и дыхание где-то на внутренней стороне бедра. Щекотно и неловко, Стив очень надеялся, что по нему не видно, как жар привалил к щёкам.  
Иногда у него был не друг, а дьявол во плоти.  
— Уймись, — прошипел Стив.  
И дёрнул коленом, сбрасывая руку, высвободился, сцепил ладони перед собой, постарался расслабиться. Когда у него были приступы, врачи иногда учили дышать, говорили, что так проще, и так правда было проще, но когда Баки заигрывался, умные советы не действовали.  
К концу лекции Стив почти дышал паром, и чувствовал, как горячая волна опускается по шее.  
— Ну, — сказал Баки, выползая из-под стола, — это было занимательно.  
У него был раздражающе-довольный вид, а Лесли Дэвидс снова прошептал что-то своим друзьям, и в этот раз его слова тянули на оскорбление.  
— А тебе завидно, да? — хмыкнул Баки, открыто и честно, как делал всегда. — Хотел бы, чтобы кто-то сидел между твоих ног? Хотя думаю, там нечего искать.  
— Что ты творишь, — всё же сказал Стив.  
Прежде, чем уйти — прямо через парадный вход, будто не пролазил сюда в окно, Баки положил руку Стиву на затылок и наклонился:  
— Зато теперь, — шепнул он, — ты никогда не уснёшь на этих лекциях, если вспомнишь обо мне.  
Он был невыносим, Баки Барнс, но Стив не представлял, что бы без него делал. 

\---

Солнце греет, когда Баки поднимается, и в этот раз он не спрашивает, почему, только роняет:  
— Я не понимаю тебя.  
В альбоме у Стива остаются рисунки: профиль Баки, его сцепленные руки, задравшийся рукав и отблески металла, очки, а ещё — застывший взгляд, опущенные края рта, выбившаяся из хвоста прядь.  
Стив водит пальцем по бумаге и вспоминает.

 

3\. 

Если сжимать ладони изо всех сил, кажется, будто запястья выйдут из суставов. Мышцы разрываются от боли — шея, спина, и на этой боли можно фокусироваться. Лучше на ней, чем на полицейских сиренах и громком рупоре, но как Стив ни старается, даже боль не отвлекает от этого шума:  
— Внимание, зона оцеплена. Не заходить за жёлтую линию. Внимание…  
Они не говорят: внимание, больница захвачена, весь персонал и пациенты — заложники. Не говорят: мы не знаем, что делать, но умеем красиво врать. Не говорят, что единственное требование — чтобы Капитан Америка сдался без оружия.  
— Мы не ведём переговоры с преступниками, кэп, — вот, что они рассказывают, — мы понимаем, вы хотите помочь, но времена изменились.  
Времена изменились, и здесь, сейчас Стив может только сидеть, сжимая ладони так, чтобы боль перекрывала сирены.  
Он не слышит, как рядом опускаются, но чувствует движение. Здесь уже сидел бездомный Дэйв, на самом краю тротуара, игрался с мелочью и шутил, что Капитану Америке бросят подаяний больше, а потом встал и ушёл, стоило только подойти одному из полисменов. Здесь сидела собака, и Стив бездумно гладил её по холке, глядя прямо перед собой: за жёлтой лентой сновали полицейские, серьёзный мужчина в костюме, люди с камерами и микрофонами, с телефонами. Если чуть напрячься, можно услышать их речь, но всё напряжение Стива уходило в ожидание.  
Ему требуется несколько минут, чтобы заметить тень, и ещё немного, чтобы поднять, наконец, голову.  
Баки безучастно смотрит на жёлтую ленту.  
— Ничего нельзя сделать, — говорит, почти объясняет Стив. — Они тянут время, чтобы тянуть время, и ждут, что всё разрешится само собой.  
Ладони немеют, когда он их разжимает, а потом неприятно покалывают.  
— Они хотят поговорить со мной, — Стив трясёт головой, — преступники, они хотят. Я пришёл сразу, как услышал, но для сохранности миссии, — требуется усилие, чтобы говорить ровно, без эмоций, — мне лучше не вмешиваться.  
Сложнее всего ему справиться с бессилием. Шум сирен накладывается на звуки из рупора, на крики людей вдали, можно различить чей-то надрывный плач, повторяющиеся фразы, обвинения, и всё это — за второй чертой из живых полицейских.  
— Я могу их убить, — говорит Баки.  
— Кого?  
— А кого нужно убивать?  
Это в равной степени предложение и просьба, понимает Стив, и его вдруг отпускает. Он улыбается, тихо и невесело, а потом говорит:  
— Когда ты нервничал, то начинал курить.

\---

Больше всего в больницах Стив не любил запах. Им пропитывались одежда и волосы, запах проникал под кожу и ногти, и отмыться от него не выходило неделями. Всякий раз, как становилось плохо, Стив избегал больниц, избегал врачей и этого ужасного, стойкого запаха.  
Но в последние дни всё изменилось.  
Они бегали с Баки каждый день, длинные пробежки по всему Бруклину занимали часы, потому что Стив едва поспевал, а Баки не давал ему лишний раз вздохнуть. Они тренировались: стояли во дворе или в квартире, Стив в тяжёлых перчатках, как только поднимал их, и Баки с серьёзным, уставшим выражением лица. Война перешла черту, её нельзя было игнорировать, и Стив знал, что нужно действовать.  
Просто у него не особенно получалось.  
— Если поднажмём в тренировках, — сказал Баки как-то вечером, — то может у тебя выйдет отжаться от пола больше, чем пять раз.  
Стиву кинул в него подушкой, а Баки перехватил левой рукой. В любые другие дни он бы уже начал весёлую возню с перекидыванием, в воздух полетели бы листовки и картины — Баки любил повторять, что любой пропагандистский штаб Стива с руками оторвёт — но ничего не случилось. Баки стоял, зажимая подушку в ладони, а потом просто закинул её назад на диван.  
— Я скоро вернусь, — бросил он, выхватывая в коридоре куртку.  
В какой-то из дней Стиву пришла в голову идея, которая действительно могла сработать: он был наивным идеалистом, как любили ему втолковывать, но не идиотом, и знал, что с его списком болезней в армию не берут. Но берут тех, кто нужен, а врачи нужны всегда.  
Мисс Андерсон, медсестра в местной больнице, согласилась не сразу. Уговоры сменялись просьбами, Стив обещал, что будет помогать, что сделает всё, лишь бы научиться хотя бы основам. Он говорил, что знает человеческое тело, в академии им давали анатомию, и это учить было проще, чем пейзажи, чем акварель и всё, что касалось красок. Стив предпочитал уголь, такой чёрный, что не запутаться: пусть он и не видел цвета, но понимал форму.  
И он повторял, что пригодится, что справится, а ещё тренировался, бегал по утрам, боксировал, даже несколько раз смог всерьёз ударить Баки, и тот хлопал его по плечу, а потом выхватывал куртку и часами где-то пропадал. В одной квартире они виделись реже, чем когда жили порознь, и порой это тревожило Стива. Мало что тревожило его больше войны.  
Когда мисс Андерсон согласилась, Стив впервые вдохнул больничный воздух с удовольствием. И Баки стоял рядом.  
— Такие молодые, — сказала мисс Андерсон. — Совсем, совсем молодые, господи, вас же отправят на войну.  
Она раскладывала на столе инструменты и говорила без остановки, называла каждый, поднимала, крутила в воздухе. Вместо того, чтобы записывать, Стив рисовал, так получалось вернее, а Баки просто смотрел, упираясь обеими ладонями в стол.  
У мисс Андерсон были морщинистые руки с выступающим пигментом, южный говор и бегающий взгляд. Если бы Стив умел делать комплименты, он бы рассказал, что двигается она с невероятной грацией для пожилой дамы и что губы у неё как у девочки, красивые и очерченные, но Стив не мог подобрать верных слов, а Баки — он всегда говорил то, что нужно — сдавленно молчал.  
— Самое страшное — это не умереть, — говорила мисс Андерсон, — умереть на войне не страшно. Я была врачом на той, что была раньше, да? И умереть там, нет, это не то. Не успеваешь понять. Хуже, когда понимаешь, что потерял, а понимаешь, только когда возвращаешься.  
Она рассказывала про инфекции и раны, про то, чем опасен холод, как справиться с переломом, что делать с воспалением. Повторяла, как заведённая, пока у Стива не начало стучать в голове — краснота, опухоль, жар, боль и нарушение функции.  
— Если что, — улыбалась мисс Андерсон, — выручите друг друга, да, ребята?  
Со стороны Баки донёсся неразборчивый свист, и Стив встревоженно обернулся, но успел увидеть только хлопнувшую дверь.  
— Извините, — сказал он, — мы вернёмся, подождите минуту.  
Ждать пришлось дольше.  
Был уже вечер, днём слишком много пациентов, и Стив бестолково топтался на пороге больницы, пока не заметил в одном из переулков тусклый огонёк.  
Руки у Баки дрожали так, что он не мог зажечь сигарету.  
— Ты знаешь, — чиркнула спичка, смазалась, погасла прежде, чем Баки донёс её, — помнишь, я говорил тебе, что ничего не боюсь?  
— Я думал, видом крови тебя не испугать. — Стив осторожно перехватил его за руки. Дрожь передавалась по всему телу. — Ты столько раз видел мою, что должен был привыкнуть.  
Баки хмыкнул, и сигарета едва не вылетела. У неё был подпалён край, и запах стоял неприятный, тяжёлый, смесь больницы и табака. Вдали раздавались гудки: ехал очередной состав, на верхних этажах играла Бесси Смит — звуки так разнились, что почти дополняли друг друга.  
— Вообще эти уроки тебе не нужны, — добавил Стив. Он поднёс светлый огонёк к краю, и Баки тут же затянулся. — У тебя богатый опыт помощи немощным.  
Поднялся дым. Стоило отступить на несколько шагов, чтобы не закашляться, но выпускать Баки в таком состоянии нельзя. При новой затяжке его лицо осветилось, и глаза были тёмными и болезненно запавшими.  
— Я не боюсь больницы, — сказал Баки. — И крови. И болезней.  
Он раскрыл губы, сомкнул их вокруг сигареты, и Стив видел это, несмотря на густой, затянутый серым воздух.  
— Я не хочу на войну.  
Стив вздрогнул. Голос у Баки хрипел, как от кашля, но сигарету он выпустил, затушил носком ботинка.  
— Я не хочу на войну, Стив, — повторил Баки.  
Он опустил руку на плечо, а Стив всё ещё удерживал его за ладонь, и мягко звучала Бесси Смит в затихающем звуке поезда.  
К мисс Андерсон они не вернулись.

\---  
Когда к ним подходит полисмен, Стив не поднимает голову и выслушивает донесения о возможных пострадавших, о том, что переговоры ни к чему не привели, что возможно — так им кажется — его помощь пригодится.  
— Выполнять мои приказы, — говорит Стив. — И не сомневаться в них, офицер, вот всё, о чём я прошу.  
Офицер кивает, конечно же, он кивает, смотрит заискивающе, а потом косит взглядом.  
— А он с вами?  
Стив оборачивается к Баки, и тот пожимает плечами. 

Он уходит, когда освобождены все заложники.

4\. 

Грузовик выворачивает на поворот, и Стив цепляется за край, чтобы не упасть, едва не соскальзывает; кажется, ещё немного, и придётся приземляться на проезжающие мимо машины. Пальцы держатся за самый край, Стив жмурится от усердия, а когда всё же выскакивает на крышу — не ждёт атаки. Выстрел проходит совсем рядом, но грузовик снова поворачивает, съезжает по дороге в сторону, приходится присесть, так проще удержаться. Стив дышит, считает секунды до следующего удара, интервал обычно уменьшается с каждым разом. Броня летит выше, щитом не достать, а другого оружия нет — чёрт, думает Стив, зачем же Старк делал своих роботов такими неуязвимыми — а потом гонит эти мысли.  
Ему нужно уйти от погони.  
На следующем повороте он спрыгивает; грузовик остаётся позади, пустой, выпотрошенный сначала Стивом, а потом ударами из репульсоров. Водитель жив и мчится дальше, можно только порадоваться его упорству и силе духа, а ещё тому, что он так и не устроил аварию. Становиться причиной очередной катастрофы на дороге Стиву не хочется.  
Он поднимается: квартал выглядит пустынным и незнакомым, как и весь Сеул целиком. Здесь много людей, не больше, чем привык Стив, но действительно много, и сейчас их отсутствие кажется тревожным сигналом. Так же, как и наличие техники вокруг. Техника — шанс для Ультрона снова ударить.  
Щит Стив выхватывает прежде, чем идёт удар. Пахнет палёным, стопы съезжают по земле, Стив уходит в сторону — броня висит в воздухе совсем недалеко. Он размахивается, бросает, но следующий выстрел проходит быстрее, чем все предыдущие, и щит отлетает на дорогу, падает, а Стиву приходиться уклоняться в другую сторону.  
«Мои костюмы, броня, — говорил Тони, — они были настроены на каждого лично. Один на Халка. На тебя, кэп, тоже. Я только разработал, сохранил в Джарвиса, думал, будет запасной план. Знаешь, без планов жить куда легче».  
Запасной план Тони разрушает города и уничтожает Мстителей одного за другим.  
Стив думает, рассчитывает, как правильно прыгнуть, чтобы ударить по броне, Тони рассказал все слабые точки, все места, где можно отключить систему, но Стив не успевает. Со спины в броню врезается щит, отскакивает к столбу, а оттуда к Стиву, и он перехватывает мгновенно, разворачивается, снова бросает уже так, чтобы попасть в нужное место. Вслед за ударом идёт взрыв, несколько криков, женских и мужских, бессвязная речь на языке, который Стив не успел выучить.  
Он щурится, глядя на опадающую пыль: взрыв не мог повредить броне, только остановить на некоторое время. Щит должен вырубить систему, но Ультрон восстановит её за пару часов, и этого достаточно, чтобы убраться как можно дальше.  
Тёмный силуэт со щитом кажется знакомым.  
— Нужно уходить, — говорит Баки.  
В маске его голос заглушается, стаёт нечётким, а в очках, во всём костюме он выглядит совсем чужим. Зимним солдатом. Но он держит щит, передаёт его Стиву и тут же кивает в сторону, там съезжаются машины.  
— Веди.  
Баки кивает.  
Он петляет по городу так, будто знает его всю жизнь, и Стив едва успевает. Это напоминает чудовищную ретроспективу: давным-давно Стив так же бегал за Баки, задыхаясь, останавливаясь иногда, потому что не так хорошо знал тесные улицы Бруклина, не так быстро бегал, не так хорошо справлялся с уличным воздухом. Его лёгкие болели, но Стив никогда не просил пощады, а Баки не ждал этого, не насмехался и потом показывал своё очередное сокровище: погляди, Стив, мы нашли клад.  
В этот раз они находят какую-то парковку и спускались всё ниже и ниже, пока не натыкаются на едва заметную комнату: Баки забегает туда, останавливается у стены и захлопывает за Стивом дверь, отсекая от всего мира.  
— Третий подземный уровень, — объясняет Баки после минутного молчания. — Сюда не доходит сигнал.  
Здесь Ультрон не сможет их найти.  
Стив отступает на шаг, прижимается спиной к голой серой стене: всё здесь серое, пустое, может, в этой комнате хотели сделать склад и забыли, а может, построили совсем недавно. Серые стены, потолок, ручка двери, и тёмный силуэт Баки, всё это напоминает времена, когда других цветов не было, только их названия.  
— Как ты нашёл меня?  
— Следил.  
— До самого Сеула?  
Баки выдыхает, и это уже напоминает совсем другое, Стив смеётся, прикрывая рот рукавом. В нос ударяет запах горелой ткани: несколько ударов всё же зацепили костюм.  
— Ты смеёшься, — говорит Баки. В его голосе ничего не разобрать из-за маски.  
— А ты напоминаешь Дарта Вейдера.  
Отсылка ничего ему не говорит, сам Стив посмотрел «Звёздные войны» не так давно, и воспоминания всё ещё слишком яркие. Он наблюдает, как Баки снимает очки и маску, садится рядом, прямо на пол, вытянув ноги. Поза у него спокойная, расслабленная, а волосы он обрезал, понимает вдруг Стив, и подбородок гладкий, и ногу согнул в колене, отвёл чуть в сторону, и всё это — настолько Баки, каким он был, что Стив теряется.  
Его больше не тянет смеяться, но он не прочь протереть глаза.  
— Три часа. — Баки смотрит на руку, там простые механические часы. — Или пять. Лучше пять.  
Хочется спросить, откуда он знает, но Стив слишком заворожён, чтобы хоть что-то произносить. Когда Баки замечает его взгляд, то склоняет голову в сторону и чуть хмурится.  
— Дарт Вейдер — главный герой фильма, который я недавно посмотрел, — запоздало говорит Стив. — «Звёздные войны». В маске ты похож на него.  
Ещё Стив думает, что нет, не похож, сейчас Баки не похож ни на кого, кроме самого себя.  
— Ты странно смотришь.  
— Странно?  
— Как на снимках в музее.  
Стив душит улыбку, моргает, хочет посмотреть в сторону, но просто не может.  
— Потерпишь пять часов? — спрашивает он, а потом продолжает: — Нет. Ты всегда ненавидел ждать.

\--

Шумная гроза застала их в пути. Стив выехал вперёд отряда, Баки, как обычно, уцепился следом, но даже получаса не прошло, как небо затянуло, а грохот заглушил звуки мотора.  
— Нужно съезжать с дороги, — крикнул Баки. Он вжимался со спины, говорил в самое ухо, но было едва слышно. — Увязнем после первых же капель.  
— Успеем вернуться.  
Баки сжал руки чуть сильнее, а лбом упёрся в плечо и надавил так сильно, что Стив выпрямил спину. Узкая тропа, на которой не проскочила бы машина, уходила в сторону, и он свернул, а потом ещё раз, пока не заметил впереди какое-то здание, что выбивалось среди гущи деревьев.  
Когда они остановились, Баки спрыгнул первым, огляделся, придерживая руку у кобуры, и успел дойти до входа — дом был старым, заброшенным, как многие дома вокруг, напоминал охотничий: небольшой, рассчитанный не для жизни, а для короткого отдыха. На земле не виднелись следы от шин или шаги, и ржавчина на входной двери проела замок, а в повисшей тишине Стив различал разве что своё дыхание и осторожные шаги Баки. Здесь никого не было.  
Дверь содрогнулась от первого же удара и едва не провалилась внутрь.  
— Не лезь вперёд, — тут же сказал Стив.  
Баки махнул ему раскрытой ладонью прежде, чем шагнул через порог.  
— Всё чисто. Тут давно никого не было. О, смотри, — голос Баки звучал почти весело, — голова оленя.  
Поднялся ветер — тёмная линия сосен сдвинулась, и Стив тут же вскинул голову, выглядывая возможную опасность. На лицо ему упали первые капли.  
— Если ты решил промокнуть, — сказал Баки, выглядывая из дома, — сними хотя бы форму. Сомневаюсь, что у нас будет время её сушить.  
— Я могу пережить и мокрую. Сначала нужно спрятать мотоцикл.  
Стив подхватил за руль и в несколько шагов дошёл до самого входа — проём был слишком маленьким, чтобы затащить внутрь, но даже у стены, под коротким навесом, он намокнет меньше. Можно было бы поискать сосновые ветки или отломать несколько, но с каждой минутой дождь усиливался. Сверкнула молния, и Стив снова замер, глядя поверх деревьев.  
— Нет, ты издеваешься, — вздохнул Баки.  
Он крепко ухватил за руку и увлёк за собой в дом, а потом прибил дверь плечом, вставил в пазы с обратной стороны. Единственное окно задрожало от раската грома.  
— А где голова оленя?  
У стены стоял перекосившийся стол, а рядом — бочка, наверху даже собралась вода; и узкая кровать, где тут же уместился Баки, закинув руки за голову.  
— Я думал, это тебя спровоцирует. Ну, знаешь, голова оленя — интересно, а стоять под дождём — не очень.  
Стив оставил щит к стене и сел на другой конец кровати — деревянные ножки заскрипели под его весом, — сдвинул ноги Баки, но тот тут же положил их поверх коленей.  
— Серьёзно?  
— Можешь снять с меня ботинки, если тебя смущает грязь.  
— Ты собираешься спать?  
— Как говорит Дуган: пользуйся любым шансом отоспаться на заданиях, сержант. В увольнениях есть вещи и интереснее.  
Яркая вспышка осветила его усмешку. Стив почувствовал, как он напрягся, и сам тоже вздрогнул — война приучила их реагировать на любой шум и свет совсем иначе; война и плен, подумал Стив, обнял ноги Баки, подхватив под коленями.  
— Мы бы поместились здесь раньше, — тише сказал Баки, — но если постараемся, то и сейчас можно.  
— Места мало.  
— Ты не спал вчера.  
— И позавчера я тоже не спал. — Стив обвёл штанину по вытертому до блеска краю. — Сейчас мне нужно меньше.  
— Здравого смысла?  
— Сна, — сказал Стив.  
Баки ничего не ответил — он смотрел в сторону, поверх плеча Стива, выглядывал в окно, а после новой вспышки и грохота закрыл глаза.  
Дождь прошёл незаметно: вот он барабанил в окно, по продавленной крыше, и капли одна за другой падали на бочку, а в другой момент всё затихло. В воздухе повис запах озона, и Стив вдохнул полной грудью, улыбнулся сам себе и осторожно поднялся, так, чтобы не потревожить Баки. Тот спал, на лбу у него пролегла глубокая морщинка, он хмурился, но расслабленно, будто только сейчас позволил себе то, что давно сдерживал.  
О некоторых вещах они до сих пор не говорили, но Стив терпеливо ждал. Всегда в их жизни Баки начинал первым.  
Ботинки чуть утопали в собравшихся у дома лужах, пришлось отойти на небольшую опушку, встать на примявшуюся траву. Сквозь плотные верхушки сосен пробивались солнечные лучи, и Стив проследил взглядом до самого верха.  
— Тянет же тебя в это болото, — пробормотал Баки, голос у него был хриплым после сна. — А мне снилось что-то такое, и там почему-то было платье, знаешь, такое…  
— Баки, — позвал Стив. Он улыбался. — Баки, здесь радуга.  
В той стороне ещё шёл дождь.  
Когда Стив обернулся, Баки стоял совсем рядом, но смотрел не на радугу, а на него — задумчиво и с непонятной тоской.  
— Это они в тебе тоже вылечили, да? — спросил он, а потом кивнул сам себе: — Больше не придётся возиться с твоими красками.  
В его голосе чудилась острая обида.  
— Сыворотка исправила всё.  
— Да, — Баки усмехнулся, — ты таскаешь мотоциклы одной рукой, не спишь неделями, уничтожаешь целые базы Гидры. — Он закусил губу, сдерживая смешок, и похлопал Стива по груди. — Выходит, ты видел, какого цвета платье у мисс Картер. Зачем я только битый час перед тобой распинался.  
— Ну, — сказал Стив, — я привык видеть твоими глазами.  
Он понял, что ему трудно смотреть на Баки, слишком близко тот стоял и руку держал уже не у плеча, а у ключицы, и оттягивал ткань пальцами.  
— Я хочу кое-что проверить, — сказал Баки, чуть наклонившись, тоном, который не использовал с детства — хитрым, лихим, — кое-то очень важное.  
— Что?  
— Сколько в тебе осталось от Стива Роджерса.  
Он быстро нашёл зажимы и распутал верх формы, высвободил шею, но дышать легче не стало, и Стив втянул воздух носом. Баки пробежался пальцами под подбородком, а потом опустил ниже на грудь, на рёбра.  
И начал щекотать.  
Стив едва не согнулся пополам, а Баки стал водить двумя руками, сильнее, и смеялся он так же громко.  
— Придурок, — выдавил Стив, пытаясь вывернуться, — эй, прекрати.  
— А говорил, что сыворотка исправила всё.  
Они повалились на мокрую ещё траву — Стив поверх Баки, зажал руки подальше от своих рёбер, за спиной. На щеке у него был грязный след, и Стив убрал его большим пальцем.  
— Стив, — позвал Баки.  
Губы у него порозовели. Больше всего хотелось опустить голову чуть ниже и…

\---

— Ты молчишь.  
Стив смаргивает. Его немного ведёт, горло пересохло, пусть говорил он не так долго, а небольшой кусок металла, который Стив крутил между пальцев, сплющен до пластины. Не вспомнить, чем там было изначально.  
— Я… — говорит Стив. — Ты долго ругался потом, что раз я не промок сам, то решил намочить тебя. И что грязь налипла туда, где её и быть не должно.  
Что Стив — изверг, реки ещё холодные и времени лежать на солнце у них нет, что Стив — всё тот же. Потом всю дорогу до отряда Баки спрашивал про цвета — зелени, неба, цветов, будто наверняка хотел убедиться в том, что Стив теперь различает их. Баки смеялся тогда и дыханием согревал кожу.  
В молчании они сидят ещё долго: затекает шея и спина, хочется пошевелиться, но комната небольшая, а Стив не хочет задеть Баки. Тот выглядит погружённым в свои мысли, но не опасным, не таким отстранённым, как раньше. В какой-то момент он даже чему-то усмехается, и от этого стягивает всё внутри.  
— Пора, — говорит Баки.  
Встают одновременно, движение в движение, как раньше, Баки поправляет часы на правом запястье, подходит к двери. За это время Ультрон должен был потерять их след, главное сейчас — не попадать на камеры или спутники, держаться тихо. Встреча с Клинтом назначена на вечер; если всё прошло успешно, он вытащил близнецов, а значит, можно возвращаться в Америку.  
У выхода Баки придерживает Стива, кладёт раскрытую ладонь на живот, и дверь отворяет сам. Прежде, чем отпустить, он ведёт кончиками пальцев по рёбрам, и Стив шумно фыркает, едва не отступает.  
Баки передёргивает плечами.  
— Захотелось проверить, — говорит он. 

На встречу с Клинтом они идут вместе. 

5.

Стив всё ещё терпеть не может больницы. Он просыпается от раздражающей вибрации каких-то аппаратов или от капельницы, от трубок, что торчат из носа, от всех этих мелочей, включая белый потолок и монотонный гул радио. Болят плечи, болит левый бок, запястье, горят лёгкие, так, что вдохи приходится делать через раз, и, кажется, впервые с сороковых Стив снова чувствует своё сердце. Кровь разгоняется ощутимыми толчками.  
Здорово же ему досталось.  
Он болезненно морщится и ведёт голову в сторону. Подушка неохотно приминается, а трубки впиваются в кожу на щеке.  
В кресле рядом с кушеткой полулежит Баки.  
— Долго, — начинает Стив, облизывается, кашляет, и это тоже больно, — долго я был без сознания?  
— Двое суток, — говорит Баки.  
Он смотрит в потолок.  
— А ты долго… — Стив хочет поднять ладонь, но выходит только пошевелить пальцами. – Тут?  
Держать глаза открытыми сложно. Они слезятся, Стив часто моргает, от этого только хуже, а потом слишком сильно откидывает голову, и всё вокруг плывёт, темнеет, сжимается.  
Сон приходит и уходит, накатывает волнами слабость, и тело не слушается, вдохнуть почти нельзя, грудь стягивает. Когда становится легче, слышно, как гудит радио, шепчет старые военные песни.  
Стив теряет счёт времени. Он помнит, как заходит врач – у неё резкий голос, уверенный, властный; помнит прикосновение к щеке: «Только я тебя и целую, Роджерс»; помнит броню — красный с золотым в окне, помнит любимую музыку Сэма, помнит, в какой момент становится легче дышать.  
И помнит Баки: тот сидит в кресле или лежит, опустив голову на кушетку, щекой на ладони Стива, или стоит у окна. Или рассказывает что-то, повторяет Стиву его же истории.  
— Платок был синим. Твоя мама не снимала его потом неделю, — говорит Баки.  
— Не представляю, как ты высиживал на этих лекциях, — говорит Баки. – Невыносимо скучно.  
— От сигарет всё время хотелось кашлять, и я впервые понял, как тебе жить с астмой, — говорит Баки.  
Стив хочет ответить, но не знает, это правда или ему мерещится, и остаётся только слушать.  
Когда он приходит в себя, Баки как раз откидывается назад, сползая в кресло, и смотрит на стену – там бесшумно работает телевизор. В мелькании на экране Стив различает световые мечи.  
— Неделя, — отвечает он прежде, чем звучит вопрос. — Больше никто не пострадал.  
— Хорошо.  
— Прыгать под удар — идиотизм.  
— Выбора не было.  
— Ты мог не прыгать.  
Стив смотрит, и Баки ведёт рукой по волосам, качает головой, морщится, хмурится, такой живой мимики у него ещё не было.  
— Ты же знаешь, не мог.  
— Да, — говорит Баки. – Я знаю.  
Вытащить иглу из вены выходит легко, Стив помнит это чувство с детства. Он садится на кровати, а Баки оборачивается, и есть что-то в его позе, взгляде, что-то, чему Стив не может дать объяснения. Пищат какие-то приборы, стоит только достать все трубки, стащить с себя, но все звуки доносятся будто издалека. Всё далеко, потому что Баки поднимается, выравнивается так, чтобы стать точно напротив Стива. Он так близко, что руками касается разведённых ног, и на Стиве только больничная рубашка, десяток бинтов и металлическая рука Баки поверх колена.  
Кто-то заглядывает в палату, но тут же выходит. На звук они не оглядываются.  
— Я должен тебе ещё одну историю.  
Баки машет головой, хмыкает, его дыхание чувствуется на губах.  
— Не думаю. У меня только один вопрос, — говорит он и подаётся вперёд. – Тогда в лесу. Почему ты меня, чёрт возьми, не поцеловал? 

\--  
Баки больше не уходит.


End file.
